The Daughters of Molly Weasley
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Molly Weasley was blessed with six handsome, strong, big appetited sons. Molly Weasley was also blessed with five beautiful, powerful, crazy tolerating daughters.


Author's Note: Mt first story on here. I love doing one shots and this idea just popped into my head. If you like it, comment. If you don't like it, comment. I think you get the idea ;D Well I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you Readers ^_^  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Every woman dreams of having a daughter. Ever since we were little girls we would play mother to a baby doll. We would dress them in bows, ruffles, and ribbons. We treated them preciously pretending to feed and change them. We imagined caring for a real baby girl. Taking care of a baby of our own. Then we get older and the dolls are thrown away. We grow up but, in the back of our minds we still see that future daughter. When we hear a pretty name, we store it away for that day our little girl is born. You spend boring classes imagining all the different ways your daughter could look. Finally, we become grown women getting ready to walk down the aisle of our own wedding. As our mothers place the veil on our heads and cries about our beauty, we picture doing the same to our daughters. We plan what we would tell them and, how she would look. All women dream of having a daughter, it's a fact of life.  
Molly Weasley was no different. She was blessed with a loving a husband, a house she loved, and seven handsome sons. She still imagined however that beautiful daughter she always wanted.

Ginny Potter nee Weasley

Molly would never forget the moment she held her precious baby girl in her arms. Wiggling and screaming like a banshee, she was perfect. Molly felt as if her life was now complete. She had the husband, the house, the sons, and now the daughter. She loved her sons but, she couldn't help the contentment she had had holding Ginny. Molly finally had everything she wanted.

From the moment Molly brought Ginny home it was obvious to all her family, she adored her daughter. She dotted at the baby at all times. Not that they minded, they knew there mother loved them just as much. It was just that Ginny was a girl, the only girl and that made her special. At an early age Molly was protective of Ginny. "Fred you be careful with her!" "She better not fall off that broom Charlie!" "Arthur Weasley you keep that wand away from her!" The warnings went on and on. She was determined to keep her only daughter safe. Also at an early age it was obvious Ginny wouldn't have any of it. She toddled after garden gnomes, jumped on brooms, and stole wands on a daily basis. Ginny was independent and determined to be just like her brothers.

When Ginny went to Hogwarts you couldn't blame Molly for worrying. Ginny was last child and only daughter, it was natural to worry for her. She worried for her sons no matter how grown they were and, she would do the same for Ginny. When Ginny's first year of school ended, Molly was exhausted. Her baby girl had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets and, had been controlled by a possessed diary. It was enough to give the poor mother a heart attack. She expected Ginny to not be the same girl who had left on September first when she came home but, no not her daughter. She kept her chin up and, made sure that she wasn't treated any was the first time that Molly realized just how strong Ginny was. She wasn't the same little girl who boarded the train all those months ago, she was stronger and wiser now. Her baby girl wasn't a baby anymore.

During the Battle of Hogwarts Molly Weasley worried for many people her children, friends, and husband. She kept them in her mind through every protection spell and duel. She prayed that at the end of this deadly war, her family would be reunited safely. When she saw Lavender Brown dead and lifeless, she imagined it being Ginny. When she saw little Collin Creevy, she imagined Ron. Every dead body could be her child. When she heard about Fred's close call with death, her motherly instincts went haywire. She needed to protect her family. She didn't care about what happened to her as long as her children were safe. When she saw Bellatrix daring to try kill Ginny, something in her snapped. Not her Ginny. Not her baby girl. "Not my daughter you BITCH!" Afterwards she ignored the awed look Ginny gave her, no one messed with her daughter.

On the day of Ginny's wedding, Molly cried from start to finish. She helped her daughter get ready, cooing over how she looked just like she imagined. She fixed the veil in her bright red hair and smiled at her daughter through the mirror. She handed her the white bouquet of flowers and gave Ginny one last kiss on the cheek before heading to her seat. She wiped her eyes as her daughter walked down the aisle, lead by her father. The reception was full of life. The same laughter and voices that had filled her home for years. While she watched her daughter, now a Potter, dancing with Harry, the feeling of contentment she had when she first held her daughter returned. She had promised herself that day to always protect her daughter and, she had done her job. She had protected her from bruises, nosy brothers, and tummy aches. She had protected her from Bellatrix and so many other things. Now her job was done. She would still worry and dot on her precious daughter but, Ginny was also now in trusting hands that would protect her. Molly Weasley loved her daughter and, was proud of the woman she had become.

Fleur Weasley nee Delacour

When Molly first heard of Fleur, it was during the TriWizard Tournament. The girl was competing against Harry so, she obviously hated her. She rooted for Harry through and through not caring for the pretty blonde champion. She had heard about the girl's snobby ways from her children and, swore that girl had her nose so high in the air she was going to snap her neck. Molly had never had patience for such snobbery. Imagine her surprise when she hears of her and Bill's relationship. To confess, she ranted for about an hour about it. "How could Bill like such a girl!" She had ranted to her husband. She had frown and moped about it for nearly two weeks.

However after Bill's attack and his scarring, she began to see the girl in a different light. She was obviously in love with her son and, loyal to their family. She may still have her snobbery moments but, she was not the girl Molly thought her to be.  
When Fleur first told Molly she was pregnant, she screamed. She screamed a yell of joy. Through all this terror and war, her first grandchild would be born. She was going to be a grandmother. She had accepted and cared for Fleur since long before then but, had never shared them. "I am happy that you are zo happy Molly," Fleur had told her in her airy french accent. "Call me mum dear," Molly ass ured her patting her hand affectionately. The look on Fleur's face was one of pure shock. "Are you zure Molly?" She asked. "Well of course I am," Molly had promised her. "Well then thank you, mum," Fleur had told her. Molly's eyes filled with joy. She had prayed for at least one beautiful daughter and now had two.

During the long Battle of Hogwarts, Molly had spared time to think of her other daughter. She used the image of Fleur holding a new addition to the Weasley family and, she used that as fuel to fight. She would fight not only for her children but, so that her future grandchild could live in a safer world. Fleur the shinning example of elegance and beauty had fought till that last possible moment she could with the order. Molly owed Fleur for her valiant efforts during pregnancy. She owed her by making sure her daughter would be able to raise her child in a happy world. Her other children gave her strength but, Fleur gave her hope. Hope that someday soon she and all her family would be safe in the burrow cooing over their newest addition.

When Victorie Weasley was placed in her arms for the first time by her mother, Molly smiled with tear filled eyes. She had come full circle. She had gone from holding her own daughter years ago to holding her grandaughter. "She looks just like you dear," Molly breathed after a moment of cuddling the baby. "Zhe iz zure to be the most zpoiled little girl in the whole world," Fleur stated. "Why yes she is," Molly Weasley smiled. She beamed at Fleur for a minute. She was happy that her son had found such a remarkable woman.

Now five years after the war Fleur helped her in the kitchen giving her pleading daughter a taste of the pudding. She looked at the beautiful french woman beside her. Fleur had completely changed from the Triwizard Tournament, no longer as snobby. She was as part of the family as Ginny was. Ginny was her first daughter, born from her and raised by her. Fleur however was her second daughter, choosen to be one and maturing beside her. A mother couldn't ask for more.

Hermione Weasley nee Granger

The first time Molly ever heard about Hermione Granger was when she received a note from the Headmaster about an incident with her son, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and a troll. It was a unforgettable first impression. The name stayed with her and, when Ron came back from his first year she forced him to introduce the young lady. To her surprise Hermione Granger was smart, articulate, and a good influence on Ron. After hearing more about her from the twins, she came upon a realization. Hermione would be her daughter. She was obviously meant for Ron.

From then on she treated Hermione like family. Invitations over the holidays, Weasley sweaters, and helpings of food were thrown her way. Hermione was the perfect match for Ron. She would be able to handle Ron, and make him happy. Molly grew to care for the girl extremely. She stood loyal her friends and, protected them. She fit into the family perfectly. She was smart enough to talk intelligently with Bill and Charlie. She was extremely similar to Percy, leading to extremely long discussions. She could have fun with Fred and George but, be sure to keep them in line. She was kind hearted enough to always forgive Ron after fights. She even got close to Ginny as they were usually the only two girls in the house. Molly was proud of Hermione just as much as she was of Ginny.

During the Battle of Hogwarts, Molly worried about Hermione just as much as any of her other children. She knew that with her closeness with Harry, she would be in the heart of the battle. When George had rushed to her talking about how Fred had almost been crushed by the wall, she had panicked. She had cried and asked if her son was dead. "No mum Hermione saved him!" After running into the great hall she found Hermione sitting beside Fred cleaning dried blood from his forehead. The girl had jumped up when she saw Molly heading her way. The girl had begun a long winded ramble of what happened but, was cut off when Molly pulled her into a bone crushing hug. The girl returned the hug equally. Molly watched over her should and saw Fred smiling at the two of them. Her son was safe and obviously smitten. Both due to the bushy haired girl in her arms.

When everyone else had made comments about Fred and Hermione's extremely short relationship before getting engaged Molly merely smiled. "And she's supposed to be the reasonable one", "Don't you want to wait?", "Really Hermione it isn't logical to get married so young," The list of shocked protests went on and on. To everyone else it might have seen out of character for their always logical bookworm to get married after a six month relationship. But to Molly Weasley she understood perfectly. "Sweetheart you have always been apart of the family. You have always been my daughter. I thought that went without saying," she told her on the girls wedding day. She knew Hermione hadn't been able to return her parents memories so, when the girl had asked her to help her get ready she was honored. She cooed and helped another daughter get ready.

Now whenever she saw Hermione slap Fred's hand away from sneaking a cookie her eyes would brighten. The girl was holding one of the red curly haired twins on her hip spinning her daughter around and dipping her head. She may have been wrong about which son Hermione married but, she had been right. Hermione had saved her sons life and, she had then made him the happiest man on earth by marrying him. Hermione had made sure Ron had never failed a class and, kept Harry sane through all of his years of school. Hermione helped her cook dinner and, visited her daily. Hermione Weasley was her daughter, simple as that.

Angelina Weasley nee Johnson

Molly had known Angelina for a while. She heard about in letters from the twins since the three had joined quidditch. The girl had occasionally come over during the summer to play a few games with the family. Molly's first thought was about how pretty the young girl was. Her next thought was why was such a lovely girl friends with her twin sons. The girl was a brilliant quidditch player and, was a perfect role model for Ginny. She was always happy when Angelina came over and would offer to teach Ginny a few tricks. Angelina didn't have to do that, Fred and George, reminded her of that enough but, she still treated Ginny like an equal.

The first time she had thought of Angelina as a future daughter was when she received a letter from George. The letter was much longer than any other he would ever send. She knew there was something up. She had braced herself for the worse but, instead read through her sons commentary of the yule. More specifically she read through George's commentary of Fred and Angelina's date. It went from how Fred had asked their friend to how beautiful she had looked in her robes. She was surprised to see how bluntly jealous her son was. However even though one of their classmates had been killed and his girl stolen by his twin, George came home in high spirits. Which was why that summer when Angelina stopped by she had subtly asked about she and Fred. She couldn't help herself from being happy that the two hadn't pursued a relationship after the yule.

As she had walked the halls of Hogwarts after the battle, she turned one rubble filled corner. She came face to face with her son snogging Angelina. "George Weasley!" Unfortunately her son wasn't too embarrassed. Just telling her that if she turned the next corner she could find his twin snogging a certain bookworm and two corners after that her daughter was snogging the savior of the wizarding world. While her son had gone on a rant outing each of his sibling and their snogging spots she stared at Angelina with a undecipherable expression. The girl in question was blushing to the tips of her ears looking down bashfully. Then giving her an ear splitting grin she pulled the embarrassed girl into a tight hug. After she made Angelina promise she would come have dinner at the Burrow soon, she left her son still ranting with a smug expression. She'd be sure to tell his siblings who had ratted them out.

Now after Angelina announced she was pregnant with twins, Molly laughed. Both of her twins had each had a set of twins. Ironic really. She told the radiant mom to be that she would be praying for her since she would now be dealing with twins. The terrified look Angelina had given her was priceless. After assuring the poor girl she would help her every step of the way she stared at her for a while.

Angelina was still the pretty quidditch playing role model she was all those years ago. Though she still questioned why the woman put up with her son's antics, she knew she wouldn't change her newest daughter for the world. Angelina hadn't changed a bit, she stayed true to herself something Molly admired greatly. Angelina hadn't had such the dramatic entrance into the Weasley family as the other daughters had. She wasn't the first daughter, she hadn't given them their first grandchild, and she hadn't saved their son's life. She had come into their lives in such a normal way. That didn't however make her anything less than the others. Angelina was a Weasley, loyal and proud from day one.

Luna Weasley nee Lovegood

Molly had found Luna at first a bit weird. Molly may not have gone to Hogwarts but, even she knew the nickname of 'Loony Lovegood'. After her first observation she found the girl pretty, whimsical, and completely naive. She seemed unaware of her surroundings most of the time. When she heard that Luna had been apart of the Battle of Department of Mysteries, she was shocked. The girl may have been extremely whimsical but, she obviously wasn't naive. For her to have been there, volunteering no less, it showed her character perfectly. Luna may have believed in nargles but she was also brave, smart, and a powerful witch. Upon making this realization she had banned the nickname 'Loony Lovegood' permanently. Anyone who dared use it would get a stern talking to that would surely cause their ear to fall off.

She had never imagined Luna with any of her sons. She admired the girl but, couldn't imagine the young girl actually marrying into the family. That was until a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts. The Weasley family and multiple others had stayed to help the rebuilding of the school. They were cleaning out rubble, repairing windows, and rebuilding walls. Luna had also stayed to aid everyone else. Luna, Ron, Harry, and Molly had been finishing up with one of the corridors when Ron had let out a girly shriek. The other three had whipped out their wands in record speed and turned to find Ron pointing a shaking hand at one of the windows. The three edged closer wondering what was so fearful about the window. They stopped however when they saw it was nothing but a spider. After Harry had smacked Ron upside the head for scarring them, Luna had stepped towards the window. She lifted the relatively small spider onto to her hand."Spiders are actually quite friendly you know," Molly had looked to find Ron starring at the blonde girl in complete awe. He looked at her as if heaven's light was shinning down at her and a choir was singing at the same time. Her son really was too obvious.

A year later she was once again asked to help another daughter prepare for her wedding day. "As you know I have no mother and, the nargles say it is extremely bad luck to not have a motherly figure aid the bride" She placed a crown of yellow flowers onto the girls blonde curls and shed a tear. She was happy that she had been mistaken about Luna's naiveness. If she had been right, she may have missed out on such a wonderful daughter. Luna brought Ron so much happiness and, wasn't affected by his random burts of anger. The perfect girl for Ron. Luna was one of a kind and Molly was proud to have her as part of the family.

When a three year old little boy with red hair and an airy expression pulled on Molly's skirt five years after the war, she placed him on the counter and gave him a bite of the food. She smiled as Luna came up beside her and tickled her son. Luna wore a newly made pare of radish earrings made by Molly herself. Luna honestly didn't care what people thought about her eccentrics and, she had taught Ron to accept himself. As different as Luna was though, she was made perfectly for the Weasley family.

Molly looked at each of her daughters. Ginny trying to keep her son, James, from crawling on her pregnant belly and trying to get Harry's attention for help. Fleur who stood by Bill as Victorie told them how to place the plates on the table. Hermione who was elbowing Fred for telling Helena and Autumn how to put canary creams for Uncle Ron to find. Angelina who was laughing as George went into an extremely exaggerated story. Percy, Charlie, and Arthur were also listening. Molly frowned wondering when her last two sons would give her a daughter for a second. Finally though Luna who clapped happily as Ron gave Lysander a piggyback ride around the room. Molly Weasley was blessed with six handsome, strong, big appetited sons. Molly Weasley was also blessed with five beautiful, strong, crazy tolerating daughters.


End file.
